


Love With Your Heart

by BanbiV



Series: The Mordo-Strange Family [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Estranged Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Sex, Premature Birth, Wedding Fluff, Wong is a lifesaver, poor stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: A sequel to "A Bundle of Joy." The day is finally here! Stephen and Karl are getting married and baby #2 is due soon! Perhaps too soon...and the Mordo-Strange family must face the greatest sets of challenges ever.  From ensuring their premature baby survives to Stephen's postpartum depression, and Rosalind struggling to understand what's happening to her daddies, fate will test the bonds of their love.





	Love With Your Heart

Stephen could count on one hand how many times he’d been nervous in his life. None of those moments could compare to the situation before him.

His own wedding.

Stephen adjusted the robes around his neck for the hundredth time. The silk hem was irritating his skin and Stephen swore there was a rash developing. Also, the fabric was folding awkwardly over his stomach and no matter how many times he tried to flatten it with his hands, it would bunch up.

He groaned in frustration. It also didn’t help that Stephen was 6 months pregnant and his belly was swollen like a beluga whale’s head. The morning sickness was so much worse this time and Stephen couldn’t bare to throw up again. The mix of nerves plus his hormones being out of whack was making him antsy and short tempered. At least his ankles hadn’t started swelling.

Yet.

A knock on the door made him jump out of his skin. 

“What!?” Stephen snapped, thunking his head on the pillow behind him. He was currently sprawled out on a bed, his knees spread apart and bent, feet pressed together, forming a diamond shape between his legs. It was the only position that alleviated the pain on his spine and let his stomach sink down.

The door creaked open and Wong poked his head in. “Stephen, we’re almost ready. Are you?”

“No!” he grumbled, suddenly feeling tears streaming down his face. He sniffled loudly and heard the door shut.

Wong appeared over him and sighed. His usual stoic expression was replaced with worry. “Stephen, what’s wrong?”

“Everything!” he sobbed, putting the back of his hand against his mouth. “This robe itches, and my legs are killing me, my back hurts, and my stomach is hurting, my head is throbbing, and this stupid collar, and-”

“Stephen,” Wong whispered calmly, sitting beside him. “Just breathe. You’re okay.”

He sniffled again. “No’m’not,” he moaned, shoulders trembling. “And they’re not here…”

“Who isn’t here?”

“My family,” Stephen hiccuped. “T-they’re all...dead. If...if only I hadn’t been such an idiot, they’d still be here!”

Wong sighed and placed a comforting hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “Stephen, we cannot regret the things we cannot change. I’m-”

“Don’t lecture me!” Stephen struggled to get out the bed, limbs flailing around. He rolled onto his side and sat up. “Don’t y-you dare...It’s my fault th-they’re not here.”

“You know that’s not true, Stephen,” Wong kept his distance. There wasn’t much he could say or do to help. “Do you want me to get Karl?”

Stephen rounded on him in an instant. “Are you kidding!? No, it’s bad luck for the wedded couple to see each other, or...I don’t even know if that applies to us! God!” Stephen threw himself on the bed, curling up into a ball and grabbing a pillow.

Wong got up from the bed, giving Stephen space. He picked up a handkerchief and handed it to Stephen. “Put this over your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Wong explained and headed for the door. “Stay here, Stephen.”

Wong all but slammed the door as he left, or so Stephen imagined he did. Groaning at the awful headache he had, Stephen arched his back and heard it crack. He rubbed a tender spot near his groin. It didn’t seem normal for him to have pain down there already. Stephen swore he felt something hard, like a golfball sized something or other. He huffed and turned over to his left side. This was really the last thing he needed: to be emotional as hell on what  _ should  _ be the happiest day of his life.

A moment later, a much softer and more gentle knock came. “Stephen?”

“Karl?” Stephen quickly grabbed the cloth and secured it over his eyes. 

The door creaked open and Karl was being guided in, a blindfold over his own eyes, by Wong. He was positioned on the bed and Karl blindly reached out, feeling for Stephen. 

“What am I touching?”

“That would be my ass.”

Mordo tightened his grip and squeezed, a smirk on his lips. “I thought so.”

“Hey, don’t…” Stephen grumbled, fidgeting around. He felt for Karl’s hands as he sat up. “Wong, why did-”

The door clicked shut again, this time much more gently.

“Stephen?” Karl asked, his hand cupping Stephen’s smooth cheek. He felt a wet stain and sighed. “Oh, my love! Tell me what’s wrong!”

A choked sob broke through Stephen’s lips and he thunked his forehead against Karl’s chest. He took two fistfuls of his robes and cried. Stephen felt Karl’s strong, muscular arms envelop him, pressing them closer together. 

“Mmm...m-my family,” Stephen mumbled. “T-they’re all dead because of me. And...I just- just wish they could be here! Mom would have loved you!”

Karl closed his eyes, a single tear trickling down his cheek. Stephen rarely spoke of his family anymore than Karl spoke of his. It was an unspoken agreement between them. They both came from broken families and found a new future with each other. Neither of them wished to speak of their past and they left it at that. Although, Karl’s grandfather and mother making an appearance at Rosalind’s birthday was a shock and a painful reminder of why Karl had left them in the first place.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” Karl cooed his soon-to-be-husband, rocking him ever so slightly. “They’re here, Stephen. In your heart. And watching us from up above-”

“Or below,” Stephen whined under his breath. “Victor was such a prick-”

“Stephen,” Karl warned him.

He swallowed and coughed. Stephen shook his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Karl half smiled. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

“This,” Stephen guided Karl’s hand to his convex belly. “And...this,” he traced a finger over Karl’s ring finger.

Karl couldn’t help but grin. “Why Stephen...are you getting cold feet?”

“No!” Stephen moaned. “....yes.”

Karl chuckled, cupping the back of Stephen’s neck and pressed his lips to the man’s fevered forehead. He knew the past few weeks had been rough for Stephen. They had more medical check ups with this pregnancy. From early on, Stephen had severe pains in his stomach and had gotten the flu twice. It concerned everyone that he would have so many complications the second time around. Wong and the other healers kept a close watch on Stephen as he progressed. Also, trying to plan a proper wedding in Kamar-Taj was not easy, especially when one was expecting a second child, and while the first child was running off in whatever direction she faced. Thankfully Wong and the Cloak helped with keeping Rosalind in line. 

“My love,” Karl cooed, tracing Stephen’s jawline with his finger. “What is there to be nervous about? It’s just you and I expressing our love for one another. Is taking this oath any different than your oath as a doctor?”

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. “I...I dunno. I mean, it...I’ve never done this before.”

“I should hope not!” Karl teased. “You don’t have some estranged wife hidden in your attic?”

“Jane Eyre, October 16, 1847,” Stephen muttered under his breath. He took an even deeper breath and felt himself physically relax. “And no, I don’t have a crazy lady locked away.”

Karl grinned and kissed Stephen’s forehead once more. “I must confess, I am a bit nervous too.”

“You?” Stephen frowned under his blindfold. “Why?”

“The same as you,” Karl replied. “I dreamed of this moment as a child and now that it’s actually a reality...I’m scared. I want this to be wonderful-for both of us!”

Stephen couldn’t help it. He cupped Karl’s face and pulled him in for a long, desperate kiss. He didn’t know if there were rules about kissing before the wedding, but damn the rules and superstitions! Karl cupped Stephen’s cheek while his other hand went over Stephen’s belly. He simply couldn’t help it! Knowing there was another child-their son!- growing there excited and thrilled him so much! Stephen bit Karl’s lower lip playfully and tugged him back so they were laying on the bed. Karl happily straddled Stephen’s hips, both hands running through his hair.

“Ste-stephen, we must wait!” Karl huffed. “As much as I wish we could, there’s still the ceremony.”

“Damn the ceremony,” Stephen cursed.

“Language,” Karl teased him as he kissed Stephen’s neck. “It’ll only take a moment. Then we can go on our honeymoon.”

Stephen hummed at the idea of getting away from Kamar-Taj, even for a short while. He kissed Karl once more. “If that’s the only way I can get out of here, then fine. I’ll marry you,” he chuckled, for once. The sound brought joy to Karl’s heart as he blindly helped Stephen get to his feet. What he couldn’t see was the grimace of pain on Stephen’s face as he clutched his stomach.

“It’ll be alright,” Karl reassured him. “I’ll be waiting for you at the main doors.”

“I’ll be the one in blue and gold,” Stephen joked dryly.

“I can hardly wait,” Karl kissed his cheek once more and turned to what he assumed was the door. “Wong! We’re ready.”

The door opened to his right and Karl blushed, feeling foolish. He waited for Wong to put his hand on his shoulder and guide him out. Once in the hall, Karl removed his blindfold. He handed it back to Wong.

“Is he okay?” Wong asked. “I’m beginning to worry. Not just about the pregnancy, but Stephen in general. He seems much more on edge.”

Karl nodded in agreement. “It may be nerves, but I did sense his energy was off. Perhaps we should have another check up before we leave?”

Wong nodded. “I’ll arrange for the healers to look him over. Just to be sure. I’ll inform the healers at  Kakslauttanen Resort about his condition.”

“Thank you,” Karl smiled at his friend. “Shall I wait here for him?”

Wong shook his head. “At the archway. I’ll bring him.”

Karl nodded and headed down the hall. His sapphire blue and silver robes billowed around his legs. The edges were covered in a silver floral design, with small leaves and vines lacing around one another. The folded collar was silver with a black trim. The sleeves hung around his wrists, with sapphire diamond shapes interwoven in the design. His black boots were swapped out for the traditional black slippers for a wedding. 

He could hear footsteps behind him and resisted the urge to turn around. He had to wait until their hands were clasped together. He held his fingers out anxiously, feeling Stephen’s slip between his perfectly. Karl grinned wide and glanced to his side, finally getting a proper view of his fiancee.

Stephen wore matching robes, but his lace was a bright golden yellow. The front robes criss-crossed over his stomach to hide the bulge. His hair was combed back with a few bits of fringe hanging over his forehead. Stephen’s eyes were just as midnight blue as his robes, his skin a milky white, and his lips were a dark rose pink.

Mordo couldn’t recall a time Stephen looked more lovely.

“Hey handsome,” Stephen elbowed him playfully.

“Hello,” Karl linked his arm under Stephen’s. “Shall we?”

Stephen smiled briefly, looking a bit paler than usual. He nodded.

The doors leading into the dining hall opened. Most of the students at Kamar-Taj had come, as well as several other sanctuary members. By the doors was Rosalind, wearing a pale pink dress with a white sash and matching white shoes. She held a woven basket full of rose petals and waved as soon as she saw her daddies.

“Hi!” she chirped.

Karl and Stephen chuckled, waving back to her. Wong took her tiny hand in his own and escorted her down the aisle as she threw handfuls of petals around. Stephen leaned against Karl as they stepped down, minding his balance. Everyone had bright smiles on their faces. Both men looked absolutely stunning.

By the time they reached the end of the aisle, Rosalind turned her basket upside down and dumped a pile of petals there. Then she tossed the basket aside, giggling as it rolled away. A few people in the crowd laughed too. The cloak happily picked the basket up, guiding Rosalind to the side so Karl and Stephen could step up.

Wong stood at the podium before them. Stephen couldn't help but wonder what the limit was to his talents.

“Dear beloved,” Wong started warmly as everyone sat down. What Stephen wouldn’t give for a chair now! “We are gathered here today to bear witness to union between these two wonderful men. If there is anyone who believes they should not be wed…..get out.”

Karl rolled his eyes. He kept a gentle hand on the small of Stephen’s back. 

“We shall begin with the lighting of the candle,” Wong gestured to the three candles set up to their left. Karl helped Stephen waddle over to them. Using a small spark of magic, they each lit their own candle. Karl’s candle was a dark golden bronze color with a sun carved into the base. Stephen’s was an iridescent silver with a moon carved in. Together, their interlocked the wicks, lighting the center candle to represent their two lives becoming one. The middle candle burned brightly as they blew out their own and set them aside. A small sun and moon pendant hung over the candle as they headed back to their spots.

“Is there anything you’d like to say before we begin the vows?” Wong asked them both.

Karl nodded. Taking both of Stephen’s hands in his own, Karl faced him. “Stephen, I have never been one to give into my emotions. They were simply a luxury I assumed I could never afford. I always believed I never needed anybody in my life...until I met you.” Karl smiled deeply, thumbing away a tear in his eyes. “You have shown me that I can have such a luxury in my life. You have been a blessing from the gods that I’ve waited my entire life for and I swear to cherish each and every day with you. You will always have me by your side and I will only love you more as each day goes by.”

Stephen’s chin quivered before a full on sob broke through his lips. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as he buried himself in Karl’s chest. He cupped the back of Stephen’s head, closing his eyes.

“I love you, Stephen Strange, with all my heart and soul,” Karl whispered in his ear.

“Oh god!” Stephen sniveled, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “Damn, how do I top that?”

A few people in front rows who heard him chuckled. Karl wiped his eyes dry and smiled encouragingly. “You’ll be wonderful, my darling.”

Stephen sniffed and nodded. Holding onto Karl’s hands, he tried to do his best.

“You kinda took the words from me, but much more eloquently,” Stephen started. “I always dreamed of being the best and doing everything for myself. I thought I was the master of my fate and I never needed anybody in my life who wouldn’t help advance that dream. But when all of that was taken away,” Stephen heaved a sigh. “You saw me. You saw me when I was at my absolute low. Somehow you still cared for me and opened a door that I never knew existed. You gave my life meaning again and for that, I am eternally grateful, Karl. I can only hope to bring you the same joy you’ve brought me.”

It was Karl’s turn to bit his lip as his eyes flooded with tears. “Oh, my love,” he whispered, cupping Stephen’s cheek. 

Wong nodded curtly, wiping his eyes clear. “Are...are we ready to proceed? May we have the rings?”

The cloak happily floated up, carrying the small wooden box with a matching set of gold rings in it. Karl and Stephen took theirs respectfully and faced one another.

Wong smiled at Stephen first. “If you would repeat after me:

“I, Stephen Vincent Strange, take you, Karl Amadeus Mordo, To be my lawfully wedded husband.  To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Stephen took Karl’s hand and happily slipped the custom ring onto his finger.

Wong smiled and turned to Karl. “Now, if you would repeat after me:”

“I, Karl Amadeus Mordo, take you, Stephen Vincent Strange, to be my lawfully wedded husband.  To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” 

He repeated the gesture to Stephen, admiring the lovely contrast between his pale skin and the golden band.

“Then it is my sacred duty and honor, to officially decree you wed, Stephen and Karl Mordo-Strange,” Wong said proudly. He gestured to them both.

“Finally,” Stephen muttered under his breath as Karl cupped his cheeks and pulled Stephen in for a loving, tender kiss. The room was filled with applause. They both felt a force knock into their legs and looked down to see Rosalind jumping around, screaming in delight.

“Yay!” she hopped, her curls bouncing on her forehead. 

White rose petals fluttered down from the ceiling as Karl, who balanced Rosalind on one arm, escorted Stephen down the aisle, ready to begin their new life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who gets the clue in Karl's and Stephen's personal vows.


End file.
